The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls are a trio of superhuman kindergarten girls created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice". Powerpuff Girls Members The members of the group are: #Blossom (The smart one) #Bubbles (The cute one) #Buttercup (The tough one) Honorary members #Bunny (deceased) #Bullet (lives in woods now) #Princess Morbucks (formerly) Creation The girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X, due to being accidentally bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, (later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) Later, the Powerpuff Girls would "dedicate their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." Appearance The Powerpuff Girls' physical traits are exaggeratedly cute. They wear dresses with a black belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are superheroes they greatly resemble seemingly harmless little girls. Whether they actually have the afromentioned features or not is not fully clear; when the girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work when trying to pick up the phone (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode and Buttercup snaps her fingers. However, the Professor once dreamt of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls," each with the features clearly. Former/Honorary Team Members Bunny Main article: ''[http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny ''Bunny] Once, the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named Bunny in order to ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice," which included "a knuckle sandwich" by Buttercup). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), her appearance is rather abnormal (due to the use of imitation ingredients). She was much larger (both in height and weight) than her predecessors, had horribly crooked teeth and was noticeably deformed. She was also extremely naïve and thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks who were brandishing guns, she beat up the cops and threw them in jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress. Bullet '' Main article: [http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Bullet ''Bullet] Bullet is a squirrel who was given Chemical X by Bubbles in order to overcome the lethal injuries she had been given by a hawk. As a result, she gained the powers of the Powerpuff Girls, and is currently the protector of Townsville woods. Super Powers Main article: ''[http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_superpowers_used_in_The_Powerpuff_Girls ''List of superpowers used in The Powerpuff Girls] Likes & Dislikes Likes *The City of Townsville *Professor Utonium *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets *Robin Snyder *Candy *April *The multiplex *Fighting crime *Playing together *BEEBO *Tag Dislikes *Supervillains (especially Mojo Jojo) *Getting sunburned *Failing to save the day *The silent movie theater *The Town of Citiesville *Being called brats *Losing their superpowers Supervillains SuperBad SuperBad Trivia *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'," leading to her personality.) *As they are world-famous and have saved many international cities besides Townesville, they are known by many names in other countries; in French their names are Belle, Bulle and Rebelle, in Italy their names are Lolly, Dolly and Molly, in China their names are "花花" ("flower"), "泡泡" ("bubble") and "毛毛" ("hairy"), and in Latin America they are known as ''Las Chicas Superpoderosas ''where their names are Bombón ("bonbon"), Burbuja ("bubble") and Bellota ("acorn"). *The ingredients used to make the Powerpuff Girls (and also the Rowdyruff Boys) are based on the Nursery rhyme "What are Little Boys Made of?" *They have alternative/parallel dimensional dopplegängers as the Run of the Mill Girls and Steamypuff Girls, etc., *Blossom's weakness is the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. *In the future, when the girls are teenagers, they have abandoned their main purpose in life which is fighting crime and are living normal teenage lives. They also develop crushes on their teenage male counterparts (The Rowdyruff Boys) who also have abandoned their purpose in life which is destroying the girls. They then organise dates with their counterparts. However, the girls were really ditzy, succeeding in only confusing the boys and when it was over, Buttercup said, "Boy were we dumb.", and her sisters agreed. The Rowdyruff Boys are also the only villains who the girls were unable to directly defeat in battle. *The girls' greatest weakness is their constant arguing. *The girls love movies in a really cool theater with color and sound, car crashes and explosions. They absolutely dislike silent movies. *April is the girls' favorite month. Category:Awesomes Category:Groups Category:Good Guys Category:Kids Category:Outsourced Awesomes